Drama Only For A Teenage Ninja
by nejitenrocks
Summary: When Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are forced to attend a high school in Tokyo they make new friends, new rivals, new love, and when everything is good..the boys show up! HinaNaru, InoShika, TenNeji, and SakuSasu there will be other pairs w the girls!
1. The beginning

"You can't be asking us to do this!" Tenten said in a disbelieving voice.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stood in front of Tsunade, all gaping at the mission she had given them. Tears threatened to fall out of Sakura's eyes but she bravely held them back. Ino's shoulders shook involuntarily, her eyes wide. But Hinata just stood with a grave expression on her face, twiddling her thumbs.

Tsunade's sighed, "Yes girls…you will be leaving this village."

"H-o-o-w lo-ng?" Hinata stuttered sadly, "Wi-ll we have t-to st-ay in this-is other vi-ll-age?"

"A while…but not forever." Tsunade said calmly.

"But a modern high school?" Sakura said weakly, "Why?"

"Well," Tsunade explained, "Our top advisors have been doing research…what will happen if you are no longer able to be a ninja? The Five Villages need to know there won't be a bunch of socially inept, dangerous people walking around once they have reached their limits as a ninja. Also, we need to know if our ninja can use hidden emotions, either to remain impassive or to use them as a lure. However, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji are on a mission for the last attempt to save Sasuke. If I wait to send you after Sasuke has returned Sakura will be completely attached, holding you three up. So, if you wish to have any boys accompany you to this city we can only spare Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji. What will it be?"

Sakura had finally completely suppressed her tears and Ino was looking away, although she had stopped shaking. Tenten looked at the girls that stood next to her and one-by-one they nodded.

"Just tell us," Tenten said bravely, "Where."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked slowly down the street, her shoulders sagging from the emotions she felt inside of her. She couldn't believe that after all the time she had waited she still wouldn't get to see Sasuke. But she knew Tsunade was right, if Sasuke had returned and then Tsunade had tried to make her leave she probably would refuse.

"It's just not fair," the pink hair blossom mumbled under her breath as she entered her apartment.

However, it was not the leaving that disturbed her; it was what Tsunade had commanded of them…

_Flashback:_

_"Okay. This school is in Tokyo and its name is Woncho Prep High School. It's very prestigious." Tsunade said smoothly, "You three will be living in an apartment approximately 5 minutes away from it. It has four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living area…you'll be fine. No uniforms are required and you are allowed to leave school for lunch. We will be sending you 10,000 dollars per month so you are able to buy clothes so you fit in and other necessities. Got everything…your only mission is to be a normal teenager until we are able to take you back. Okay?"_

_The four girls nodded._

_"Also, and this is the most important, is that once you leave…" her eyes grew sad, "For the time you are gone you will be known as ninjas KIA."_

_They all gasped._

_"I'm sorry girls, but it's the only way…"_

_End Flashback_

"It's just not fair," she whispered again as tears fell from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-father I'm go-ing on a m-iss-ion to to-morrow," Hinata gasped while dodging Hiashi's complicated attacks.

He stopped and looked at her for a second then lowered his arms.

"Come sit," he said as he sat on the Hyuuga porch and motioned for her to do the same.

Hinata bowed respectfully and then sat next to her father. Hiashi stared into the sky above the Hyuga training grounds with no emotion. Finally he turned to look at her.

"Tsunade," he began, "Has already discussed this mission with me. Now when you are confirmed "dead" many will wish that I find a new heir. I am willing to keep you my heir while you're on your mission as long as you keep in touch so you don't come back to find anything unexpected."

Hinata nodded and looked away. For a few moments there was a peaceful silence and then Hiashi asked something Hinata had never expected.

"Will you miss him?" when Hinata looked at her father bewildered he continued, "The fox boy."

Immediately she turned red but did manage to nod and whisper, "A lot."

After only a few more moments of silence Hiashi said, "There is something I must teach you before tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten stood in front of a large oak tree that towered over the training grounds. The tree held many scratches and scars, even a smooth indent from when Neji first learned Kaiten. More than that though, the tree held memories. Gai had never forced Neji and Tenten to train together…they just did and because of it they gained a friendship. She watched the sun and knew that if they were leaving tomorrow morning she had to pack immediately. 

"Neji," she whispered into the air as she finished one last thing, "Wait for me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was stretched out on her bed and even though her family believed she was sleeping, she was wide awake. With a harsh shove the blonde pushed herself quietly off the bed and, while on her knees, pulled a large suitcase out from under her bed. She glanced at the clock; it read 11:17. At twelve she would meet the girls and get directions from Tsunade. Next to her clock she noticed a picture she had forgotten to pack. It was the goofy picture of her team. In back was Asuma whose hand rested on Ino's and Chouji's head, Chouji was puffing out his cheeks, and Ino was kissing Shikamaru's cheek. In the picture Shikamaru looked like his normal lazy self besides for a hint of pink on his cheeks. Also, Shikamaru had given the frame to Ino; it was blue with tiny, clear gems glued on everywhere.

She looked at the clock to see how long she had been staring at the picture, the clock read 11:53 and Ino whispered, "Time to go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 12:07 all the girls were waiting by the bench that Sakura had been left at when Sasuke ran away. They stood in silence holding their suitcases and carrying their mission packs. When Tsunade came she nodded gravely at them. She quickly handed Tenten a map and Ino four rectangular pieces of paper.

"These," the Hokage said after handing Ino the papers, "Are your tickets for the train taking you to Tokyo. Now the train boards here," she pointed to a circled area on the map, "at 4 o clock. So you have four hours to reach the village. Once you reach the city go straight to where the 'x' is and check in for your apartment. Don't worry it's already prepaid. One last thing…give me your ninja packs, no one must know you are ninjas, understand?"

All four nodded and gave up their packs. Tsunade gave them their first $10,000 and each a hug before they departed. They had only gotten a mile past the gate when Hinata suddenly turned back.

They all stopped and Sakura asked, "What's wrong Hinata?'

Then they saw exactly what she was looking at…their childhood home that they were being torn away from. But without a word they turned and quickly plunged into the dark forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there was quite a bit of fluff in there but that is not my fault. Hope you liked it and keep in mind how Tenten had to finish "one last thing", it's important later. Also, if anyone finds any mistakes like Neji's jutsu (I thought it was called Kaiten) please tell me and I'll check it out, k? Pleases review!


	2. Tokyo here we come!

Ino stopped abruptly as she saw lights in the distance. Hundreds and hundreds of them. She waved her arm back to the others as a signal that it was okay. There was a rustle of leaves and Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stood next to her. They all stood on a grassy hill at the tree line so they could stay hidden in the shadows. Below them loomed huge city gates and beyond that a magnificent city with cars, buses, and most importantly a train that would take them to Tokyo. The rising sun told them they did not have long but they were not as nearly as tired as they should because of their missing ninja packs.

"Remember the plan," Sakura whispered as she pulled three small objects out of her pack and handed them to Tenten.

Tenten nodded and the girls watched as she stood and made her way to the path that lead to the city. Their entrance was all up to her.

Two guards watched the path diligently as usual. Then the saw a girl appear out of the forest path. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and was searching through her bag for something. Immediately they were alert and focused on her hand that was rustling through her bag. She looked up and smiled at them, and then she started to run to them her hand out of her bag to show entrance papers. The guards relaxed…until she tripped. As she did so three small containers rolled to them (she was only like five feet away).

The girl sat up and while she picked her other contents she said to them, "Sorry I was in such a rush to find my entrance papers and get them to you. Oh! Those are my lipstick, blush, and eye shadow by your feet could you please check to see if they are broken?" she pleaded innocently as she pulled herself to her feet.

The guards shrugged but they keep an eye on her as they bent down and opened the cases. Almost immediately they were knocked out by the poison that Hinata had hidden in the cans. Tenten smiled and waved her hands wildly to signal not only a crowd who gathered around the two men but to let the girls know it was okay. The crowd was so caught up in the drama of the two guards they didn't noticed a blonde girl, a pink haired girl, and a black haired girl slip away with the innocent brunette.

When far out of sight Sakura said, "Good job, Tenten."

But she just nodded, lost in her own thoughts.

Then they are heard a loud wailing. It was a siren. They looked at each other and then ran toward the great big building that read Kondo Train Station. As they passed a clock they saw it was departure time and the quickly ran past the ticket booth to a man who was collecting tickets. Sakura shoved all the tickets into his hand and ran around the corner. Then they saw it…a train. It was huge and silver with no smoke or anything else Sakura had ever read about. None of them moved as the big vehicle loomed over them. Its sleek figure was scary and yet alluring.

They stood there until a man called out, "Last call for passengers to Tokyo!"

They all hesitated and then ran to the open door. A man helped them up and then dragged their suitcase to the cargo hold. Another man quickly shooed them away from the regular seats in first class. The first class was spacey with four sections of chairs that each had a TV in front of them that was playing some sappy movie. Hinata never felt the train start but when she looked out the window she saw that the trees were only a blur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long ride and soon only Ino was awake. The truth was she was scared of all the uncertainties that lay in wait for them only an hour away. She had worked so hard on her appearance in the ninja academy to get popular and to have others respect her and now she had a whole new group to impress. She watched her sleeping comrades…no friends…maybe even sisters after what they had and would be going through. They shared her fate and after holding their respect for so many years she was going to take them under her wing. She would lead them and protect them…just as an older sister should.

"Breakfast honeys?" a maid startled Ino as she rolled a large trolley next to their seats that was filled with food.

Sakura stirred and Ino said, "Yes, they'll wake up in a few minutes so you can just leave it on their trays."

She was right. It was not long before all the girls were wide awake eating the eggs, toast, and bacon. A silence that had been expected by them settled peacefully. Outside the sun was almost all the way free of the horizon and their tired face could be seen dimly in the light.

"Guys?" Tenten said.

The other three looked up from their food, mouths still full.

She smiled, slightly strained, and said, "We can't just be silent forever…we have to make the best of it! Just think $10,000 a week! I know I'm going to regret saying this but…THAT'S LIKE A FLIPPING SHOPPING SPREE EACH WEEK!"

Sakura and Ino started squealing and Hinata smiled in amusement as bits of egg covered Tenten.

"EWWWW!!!" she laughed as she used the TV in front of her as a shield.

Sakura swallowed and managed to say, "Tenten's right, we must vow to make the most of it, even if risks are involved, and to never regret it.

With that said she stretched her arm out into the middle space between them. Her hand was joined shortly after by Ino's hand and then Tenten's. Hinata just smiled brighter and sheepishly nodded as she added her hand.

Just then the conductor's voice came over the loud speakers, "Passengers, welcome to Tokyo!"

"Tokyo," Sakura whispered as the four girls raised their hands into the air, "Here we come!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know…two chapters; one day…I'm crazy. But for this chapter's hint…keep in mind that Tenten left the poisoned makeup and that Hinata did not once speak in this chapter! Next time: Welcome to High school!


	3. Welcome to Highschool!

Hinata's hand hovered over her white eyes to shade them from the August sun. She turned back to see Ino, Sakura, and Tenten laughing and chatting contently. Even after Sakura's and Tenten's speech they still were not happy…but they were content. About twenty minutes ago, after hours of searching, they had finally found their apartment. Ino got the blue room, Tenten the green room, Sakura the pink room, and she got the lavender room. They had left their bags at the apartment so they could explore the nearby shops and meet Woncho Prep High School's principle. So far they had discovered that a dress shop, a café named Fountains of Foams, and a fancy restaurant named Silver Fish were the three most common hang out areas. Plus all of them were only about 3 minutes away.

"Look!!!" squealed Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Both of the hysteric girls jumped up and down, pointing to a huge mall that Hinata had been oblivious to. It took about five minutes but finally Tenten and Hinata restrained the two fashion loving girls and continued on their way. And then Hinata saw it. Woncho Prep High School loomed over them on the other side of the street. Quickly they crossed (the street) and ran up some marble stairs to get to a large silver gate. Hinata thought that the school must have had a lot of money to build the gate, the walls that enclosed the school, and the two balconies she saw branch off the multi leveled building. At first they could not move and then with determination in her eyes Sakura pushed the gate open. Once they got inside they all gasped.

There was a marble walkway leading up to the school and on either side of it were the grounds. On the grounds were five large oak trees, two tennis courts, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and a mini bar by the pool. Slowly, as to take everything in, the girl walked down the marble path to the large wooden doors. Finally they stood in front of the doors but this time Ino opened them…they gasped again.

The first floor hallway branched into another four hallways and the lockers had custom designed art work on them. Some were just blown up picture of them or them and their friends. Others had real art work from Van Gogh and Monet. And even some just had fun pictures of what they liked. Then they saw it. At the end of the main hallway was a elevator. They just looked at each other, squealed (of course not Hinata), and ran straight down the hall to the elevator. Before it had looked like a regular elevator, but now they could see the door itself was two and a half times bigger than a regular door. Ino pressed the up bottom and when it opened…take a wild guess of what happened…they all gasped…again!

The elevator capacity was over one thousand people! It was stationed in the back of the building so they couldn't have seen it from the front. The radio blared a new pop song as the door closed behind them. In the far left corner was an open mini bar with drinks, snacks, and small equipment like pens accessible to everyone. The elevator waited patiently for them to press a level but they were too busy gaping at the levels list.

**Woncho Prep High School**

**Level 1: Lockers, Custom Locker Shop**

**Level 2: Principles Office, Main Office, Health Office**

**Level 3: Lunch Room, Café Balcony, Tanning beds**

**Level 4: School Mall**

**Level 5: Pool, Basketball Court, Bowling Alley**

**Level 6: History Room, Math Room, Journalism Room, English Room**

**Level 7: Computer Lab, Science Lab **

**Level 8: Theater, Movie Theater, Art Room**

**Level 9: Library, Astrology Balcony**

**Level 10: **"The balcony"

They all stared at the last level that had been taped over the original. Ino shrugged and pressed the button for level two. Just like the train, there was no jolt or loud noises to begin the journey just smooth sailing…and the girls liked it. Only after half a minute the elevator stopped and it doors slid open again…and guess what? The girls didn't gasp!

Actually, they couldn't even breathe until the doors started to slide shut and they had to run through them. They stood on what looked like clouds and above them were the sky and a sunset…or maybe it was a sunrise. Truthfully they stood on marble floors that had been painted to look like the clouds and above them had been painted the sky…the artist used optical illusions to give the feeling of no ceiling (hey that rhyme!). At last, they ran down the hall giddily and stopped before a large door that read Main Office. They stumbled in to see a large waiting area with couches and at the far end was a desk that a secretary sat behind. Se smiled at them politely and then continued her work.

Sakura approached her and asked, "May we have a meeting with the principle if he is available?"

The lady smiled and nodded…two minutes passed…five…seven…

"May we see her now?" Ino chimed with a strained smile.

The lady smiled and nodded, seeming enthusiastic, but did not move.

Tenten's hand came down hard on the desk, "Listen lady we want to see the principle…NOW!!!"

The lady nodded and then stood. Silently she escorted to the a door they had failed to see. She led them in and they saw it was just a normal principles office: a desk, the principles chair, the punished chair, some plants, and a painting of someone important on the wall. She signaled them to stop and then walked around to the empty chair and then…she sat down.

"He's available," she said with a grin and then it dawned upon all of them, "Welcome to Woncho Prep High School! I'll be your principle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I'm just clearing up right of the bat that yes the annoying secretary is actually the principle. Also there is no real clue this chapter just keep in mind that Hinata still have not spoken and remember those shops nearby them because they'll be visiting them a lot! Love you all for the awesome review!!! Next chapter: Boys! Ewwww!


	4. Boys! Ewwwwwwwww!

Now all three of the girls observed the lady in front of them. Her brown curly hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she had light makeup on except for her lips that were painting a deep cherry. Tenten nearly screamed…you would too if you had just screamed at your new principle. She opened her mouth but no words came out. The principle just gave a sweet smile and raised her eyebrow. Finally she laughed. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata took a step back as the lady let out a crazy hyena laugh (Tenten was still too stunned to move).

"Sorry," she said sweetly as her laughter died away, "I love getting new students with the "mute secretary/principle" gag! It's just so funny to watch their expressions after they have learned that they yelled at their principle!"

"You do this often?" Ino asked weakly.

Her smiled grew sweeter, but not in a scary way, "Yes dears….and tell your brown haired friend here not to worry, I'm not mad at her…but I think she is stunned."

Tenten immediately snapped out of her trance and said, "Gomen, Mrs.…uh…excuse me what is your name?"

"Ms. Yunh," she said politely, "And you must be Skylar," she pointed to a confused Ino, "Scarlet," she pointed at an annoyed Sakura, "Lily," Hinata just stared as she pointed to her, "and Carissa," lastly she pointed to Tenten.

The girls knew at once that they had been given new names and nodded.

"Well…" continued Mrs. Yunh she handed them each a large booklet, "I must say I'm quite busy so all you need to know about WPHS is in these packets and at 8:20 tomorrow stand by the outdoors minibar to meet your tour guides. Sorry I can't help anymore."

She shooed them all the way out of her office into the hallway and then closed the doors behind her.

"Odd," mumbled Ino.

"Well," said Sakura, "I guess we had better get back and pick out clothes for tomorrow."

And with that they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brinnnnnnnnnnnnng!

"I refuse to get up!" Tenten muttered to herself as she hit her alarm with all her might.

However, after Sakura and Ino came in her room shouting she finally sat up and looked around. Her room was still only half settled and she had forgotten to pick an outfit out.

"Come on, Tenten!" Sakura yelled from the other room, "We have to showers, get dress and do our hair…GET UP!!!!

Tenten fell off her bed in shock and muttered, "I'm up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not coming out." Tenten said flatly.

"Tenten," Sakura growled outside of her closet, "If you don't come out of that closet right now I will make you go to school naked!"

"Try it!" Tenten growled back just as evilly.

"Alright if you won't come out let me come in please, Tenten." Ino pleaded innocently.

Tenten stared in the mirror that was stationed in Sakura's closet and eyed the clothes Sakura had picked out for her suspiciously. She wore kaki capris with a green tang top that was slightly covered by a white shrug. Her brown hair had been put back into a ponytail and then it had been clipped up cutely. Lastly she had a dust of light green eye shadow and clear lip gloss had been put on her lips. She reluctantly opened the door and let Ino in.

Ino wore a light blue see through tee shirt with a white camisole underneath that had light blue stars on it. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a regular ponytail that cascaded down her back. Also, she had a light blue eye shadow on with an extremely light pink lipstick.

"Oh Tenten!" Ino gasped, "You look amazing please let Sakura in, she'll love it!"

"Yeah," Sakura's muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "Please!!!"

Tenten laughed and said, "Only if she fits!"

It was a tight squeeze but Sakura managed to fit and she watched Tenten. Sakura wore a hot pink halter mini dress that went up all the way past her mid thigh and underneath she wore black leggings. Her hair was down but she had a ruby clip that held her bangs out of her eyes. As for makeup, she had a pink eye cream on and she had also put on darker pink lip shine.

"You looked amazing!" she mused and then said, "Come on lets get out of this closet...it is getting squished."

They all evacuated Sakura's closet just as Hinata walked in.

Hinata wore a lavender halter with a pair of dark jeans. Her hair had also been pulled into a ponytail (in a silver hair tie/ bracelet-lol) but she left her bangs down and had curled them. She also wore an almost invisible lavender eye shadow with the same clear lip gloss as Tenten's.

"You all look so pretty," she said quietly, "But we have got to get going or tour guides will leave without us and that won't be good."

They all nodded and kept preparing and then they stopped…

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino screamed in unison, "HINATA DIDN'T EVEN STUTTER ONCE!!! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Hinata smiled, "My dad trained me in confidence the night before we left so I would be able to fit in. I still stutter a little but only when I'm really nervous."

"Well okay," Sakura said scratching her head (anime style), "But don't expect us to get use to it."

"Well girls," Ino said confidently, "Lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay…I'll admit the whole dress cute thing is okay," Tenten mumbled into her strawberry smoothie as she watched some guys who were checking her out.

"You think," replied Ino who flaunted her hair for about the ninth time, "Look here come the first four to approach us!"

Sakura quiet squealed and Tenten and Hinata turned slightly to see there indeed were four boys walking their way.

They all had been sitting at the minibar for about ten minutes and even though about a million guys had checked them out, no one had approached them. And now four cute guys were.

The first one had short brown hair that he spiked up in the front and was wearing a surfer shirt with a pair of baggy kakis. The second also had brown hair but it went all the way to his shoulders and he wore a plain black shirt with a pair of jeans. The third's hair was medium length and curled slightly but not into actually curls and he wore a red Coke shirt with long baggy shorts. And the last had short black hair with a red "Three Ways to Get a Bad Girlfriend to Dump You" shirt with a lighter pair of jeans.

However, the boys didn't even notice them as they took the seats next to the girls and started talking.

"Rude!" muttered Ino under her breath.

But Tenten couldn't help but over hear the boys' conversation.

"Okay," the surfer shirted one began, "I feel so bad for your guy because I like peeked in your packet for like five seconds just in time to see his name is Carissa!"

The four boys all cracked up except for the one with blonde hair…he just smiled.

Tenten had not known the other girls had also been listening until Sakura head popped up and she said, "Carissa!" and she said it loudly.

All four boys turned to them.

"Eavesdroppers, I see," said the guy with black hair coolly, "How expected of girls."

Ino turned red and shot back sarcastically, "It's not like weren't talking as loud as if you would into a microphone!"

The one with short brown hair just smiled giddily at them and said, "I know you want to lean close, but still."

The blonde haired one smirked and said to Tenten, "Teenage girls are such fools and so easy to predict."

Tenten turned red and snapped, "I'm Carissa!"

Everything went silent.

And then it sank in.

"YOU'RE OUR TOUR GUIDES," shouted the girls (well Hinata just spoke up).

"YOU'RE THE NEW KIDS," the guys yelled bewildered (the blonde haired kid just raised his eyebrow).

After a few minutes of confusion they sorted it out that the boys indeed were the tour guides for the girls.

"So…introductions," the short brown haired kid said after an awkward silence, "I'm Namir," he pointed to the blonde hair kid, "This is Najee," he pointed to the black haired kid next, "This is Shoko," he pointed lastly to the long brown haired kid, "And lastly this is Saskia."

The girls nodded and Ino began, "I am Skylar," she pointed to Hinata, "this is Lily," she pointed to Sakura next, "this is Scarlet," lastly she pointed to Tenten, "And you have already met Carissa."

The boys nodded and Namir said, "My packet says I'm supposed to watch Lily."

Hinata walked over a stood next to him.

"I have Skylar," Shoko said sounding annoyed.

Ino marched next to him.

"Scarlet," Saskia grunted.

Sakura stood next to him.

"Carissa," Najee said as everyone else laughed at the irony.

"Does everyone have their packets," Shoko asked lazily and when all the girls nodded he said, "Good. Guys, you know where to meet in the lunch room. See ya."

And with that they departed into the new school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I just want to clear a few things up:

1. The guys' looks have nothing to do with who they're like

2. Neji is like Najee, Shikamaru is like Shoko, Sasuke is like Saskia, and Naruto is like Namir.

3. Najee means Silver Moon, Shoko means Bright Child, Saskia means Tragedy, and Namir means Young Man.

4. Shoko and Najee have brown eyes, Saskia has black eyes, and Namir has blue eyes (remind you of anybody?)

5. If you haven't read my other story, "The Way to a Fox's Heart", you will not understand why the silver bracelet/ hair tie is funny.

Well, I'm glad that's over! Anyways, Next Time: Science Lab and The Library!


	5. The elevator and the bad beginning!

Once they had separated from the other guys and girls, Saskia led Sakura into the main hall way and then held his hand out to her impatiently.

"I'm not going to kiss it," Sakura said coolly.

His eyes narrowed and retorted, "Your packet…_please_."

She scoffed but handed over the packet anyways. He pulled some papers out of it and studied them before taking off down a branch hallway. Sakura huffed but when he did not even turn around she jogged to keep up with him. He led her straight down the hall before stopping at a locker with no designs.

"Yeah," he said dully, "This is defiantly it. But don't worry…just tell Mr. Ralph the designer what you want and he'll create it."

Sakura nodded but then asked, "I don't know what to pick…what do you think I should pick."

He glanced over her outfit and sarcastically poked fun, "Pink. Defiantly something pink."

Her cheeks immediately turned red but he ignored her as he turned on his heal and walked back the way they came. Sighing she followed him back down multiple hallways until they reached the main hallway. Then Saskia stopped and observed her class schedule.

"Figures," he mumbled in a monotone, "I have the same exact schedule as you."

"Well…what's first," she demanded.

"Science."

"What kind of science?"

"Don't know."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Well?"

He turned to face her, "You talk way too much," and then he walked down the hall to the elevator with Sakura still behind him.

"You shouldn't be mean to women," she mumbled as they boarded the elevator.

"…"

"Carissa!" Sakura shouted in delight as she saw the pissed brunette standing next to Najee.

Tenten grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd far away from the boys.

"I can't stand him," she said with an angry huff, "He doesn't answer me, calls me annoying, and when he does answer me it's indirectly! He's such a…a…a Neji!"

Sakura was about to respond but suddenly she heard, "Carissa, Scarlet!"

Ino broke through the crowd dragging a disgruntled Hinata.

Almost immediately Ino's smile faded and she began to rant, "Okay, at first I thought he was okay because he let me talk and everything but then he just plain out told me that he wishes the principle had never assigned him on this duty and how if I keep talking he'll just push me out the first window he finds!"

Hinata giggled and when they turned on her she just shrugged and said, "Namir won't stop talking himself…it's really annoying."

Ino had a random burst of laughter and then huddled them up to say, "What if we ran away on them…that would be sooooo-"

"Stupid," Namir cut in.

All the girls jumped and turned to see the four boys standing behind them, smirking.

"Starting now!" Sakura shouted and the four girls split as they ran from their tour guides.

Tenten had managed to blend in with a group of skater girls without them noticing while she hid from Najee. She didn't know why they were running away…maybe Namir was right…maybe it was stupid. Then she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gasped when she saw Najee.

"You're to well groom to fit in with them," he said flatly and Tenten was surprised that he used the words "well groomed" as thought they were bad things.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked towards the drink stand. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Najee.

"Wait why hasn't the elevator moved yet?" she inquired but as she looked around no one else was worried about it.

He stared at her for a moment and then said, "You weren't paying attention to me when I swiped that ID card you got in front of the scanner."

"Excuse me," she said while smirking, "I didn't know you wanted me to pay attention to you Najee."

He flinched slightly at his name and then gave her a death glare as he retorted, "Look just get here everyday on time and you're fine…also I know Carissa isn't your real name."

Tenten's heart stopped beating until he said, "Najee is my long Japanese name, and you have one too, but just like you I go by a simple, more normal name. You obviously picked Carissa because your real name is some stupid, long name."

The venom in his voice could have made any girl cry but Tenten had trained and annoyed Neji far too much for it to affect her. She stared at his angry face for a minute and understood that he truly thought she was just trying to cover up her real name. Shrugging she played along.

"You didn't have to be so nasty about it," she said coolly, "And if you don't go by Najee, then what do you go by?"

His face did not soften but his look of cold hate turned into a simple glare, "Jason."

"Hott." She muttered sarcastically.

Before he could respond the elevator jerked and then slowly began its climb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All four boys walked casually out of the elevator onto the third floor talking in whispers with the four girls dragging behind them.

"I've decided I hate him," Ino seethed while throwing daggers at Shoko's back.

Hinata's face was red and all she could get out was, "So………gross!"

Sakura tossed her pink hair back and said coolly, "The first chance I get to ditch him I will."

Then Hinata decided to look up and screamed, "Snake!!!"

Ino looked up and also shrieked. None of the girls had noticed that the hall they were standing in was a jungle (no literally). The walls were covered with vines, trees, orchids, and, to the girl terrible surprise, animals!!!! To their even worse surprise it was all real!

"Oh yeah," Namir said with a laugh, "Forgot to tell you about the hallways, well don't worry! Look closely, there's a thin glass containing the actual hallway that's why the snake can be on the ceiling."

Najee let out a small laugh at the three girls cowering behind a more than angry Carissa.

Finally Saskia said, "Okay just as Najee already told Carissa we have, just like you, um….shortened our names. I'm Austin, Namir is Luke, Shoko is Steven, and Najee is Josh. Any questions?"

Sakura couldn't help but say what was on all the girl's minds, "You have really hott names!"

Shoko ignored this and asked with a lazy shrug, "Our only question is what are your Japanese names?"

And for once the girls were completely silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I've been really busy with school work! But yeah I decided to give you previews to the next chapter just for fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we really tell them our names?" Tenten whispered hurriedly.

"It's not like they'll know who we really are." Hinata said quietly.

"I really have no clue on this one," Ino said while staring at the ground.

They all looked at Sakura and finally she said, "I think we-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino glared back at the brunette with a strong desire to smack her into the next life. Steven's eyes shifted uncomfortably from one girl to the other.

Finally he muttered, "Shana say hi."

"Hello boyfriend!" She said with a triumphant voice and for some reason Ino's heart sank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tomorrow will you be okay? You know with getting around?" Luke asked with something hidden in his voice.

"I don't know," admitted Hinata and their eyes met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Tenten with a horrified expression and then said, "You like **him**! How! Why!"

"I really don't have an answer," Tenten mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah you guys got to be patient because it will take a little while to get the guys to start liking the girls. Also Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru won't show up for a while but I give all permission to day dream about them!!!! Lastly, most of you have already figured out that yes...Saskia is a girl's name but come on, it means Tradegy and is just like Sasuke! Can it get any more ironic!

Next Chapter: **A Crush, a friend, and a rival!!!!  
**


	6. A crush, friend, and a rival!

**Hi everyone! Sorry it takes me so long to update, school has been keeping me busy!!!! But I understand a lot of you don't understand the new names for the boys! Well, halfway through the story I decided that I didn't like their names to be **_**that**_** close to Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, so I instead pretended that they disliked their Japanese names and instead used regular American ones! I'll restate this in the story for the people who don't actually read these notes because I know I usually don't! …..I mean………thousands of angry fanfic writers surround me…….HELP!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ino grabbed the other three girls and pulled them away from the impatient boys. They stood in a huddle deciding whether or not they should give the boys their real names.

"Should we really tell them our names?" Tenten whispered hurriedly.

"It's not like they'll know who we really are." Hinata said quietly.

"I really have no clue on this one," Ino said while staring at the ground.

They all looked at Sakura and finally she said, "I think we should! I mean we're already acting suspicious enough by making a big deal out of this…we need to get them to trust us!"

There was a moment of silence, except for the kids in the hallway around them (making it not so silent), then they all nodded. The Austin, Luke, Steven, and Josh stared at them expectantly.

**-----------------------IMPORTANT NOTE IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE BOYS' NAMES---------------------------**

**Halfway through the story I decided that I didn't like their names to be **_**that**_** close to Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, so I instead pretended that they disliked their Japanese names and instead used regular American ones!**

**Austin Saskia**

**Luke Namir**

**Steven Shoko**

**Josh Najee**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"I'm Ino," Ino said impatiently.

"Hinata," Hinata said quietly.

"Sakura." Sakura said boredly.

"Tenten." Tenten said glaring at the boys.

For a minute the boys were silent as they seemed to process the new names and compare them to what they had believed at first were the girls' names.

"Cool." Luke said simply and the strong air of tension seemed to leave the atmosphere.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the girls looked to their tour guides.

"Well," Josh said, "Homeroom is beginning and then directly after homeroom you get your books (they'll give them to you during homeroom) and we'll head off to our classrooms. Got it?"

The girls nodded and Tenten asked, "Are any of us in the same classes?"

Josh motioned for their packets that contained the schedules and the girls gave them over.

After a few minutes of studying the sheets Austin said, "There are eight periods in the day. You all have Lunch with us fourth period and we all have Gym last period, but that alternates days with Acting and also with Art. Ino and Sakura have free periods together during third period on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Here let me just show you your lists and you can compare.

"Wow! Sakura and Hinata are like in every advanced class!" Tenten said incredulously.

"So, what do you want us to call you?" asked Luke interrupting them as they compared schedules.

"Oh, whatever you want…I guess." Ino said simply as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well we all have the same homeroom so let's get going, but after that we'll split up and go to our classes." Steven said.

"But where are your schedules?" Hinata asked.

"We were told that we have the same schedule as our new students that we would be touring. We'll just use yours." Austin said with a shrug.

The girls nodded and followed the boys through the hallway until they came to a doorway that read 'Homeroom #3' over the door. Once inside the saw lots of kids their age, some with blue hair and some with odd markings, but all the hair colors were dyed and all the markings were just tattoos. They were introduced by the guys to their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Pontrello, and then took there seats.

(seating chart)

Person Josh Ino Steven

Person Tenten Person Person

Hinata Luke Austin Person

Person Sakura Person Person

Hinata turned around in her seat and asked Tenten, "Why do you have Gym everyday?"

"I don't know? Tsu- I mean my mom decided my schedule," Tenten replied only remembering last minute not to say Tsunade.

"Yeah," Sakura called past Luke, "Well, I've always been in advanced classes!"

"Wait you guys aren't related?" Steven called from the other end of the room.

"Um…" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"No! We live in a small town actually and have been friends since the younger grades, when we decided to transfer we decided to share an apartment!" Hinata came to the rescue for them.

"Oh, what town?" Josh asked from the back.

"U-umm…" Hinata stuttered.

"It's not in Japan…we actually live in China...um…in Hong Kong!" Tenten chirped.

"Oh well that is certainly a small town." Josh said sarcastically.

Tenten scowled at him back was interrupted when the loud noise of books hitting her desk made her turn back around. Their teacher smiled meanly and continued laying down books for the teenagers' next periods. She looked at her Geometry book with disgust along with the matching ruler and binder (with a note book). Just then the bell rang and all the students stood up and walked out of the room except for Josh, Steven, Luke, and Austin along with Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Steven and Josh got together and Ino and Tenten followed them out the door sending a last glance behind them at their friends. Sakura and Hinata also walked out the door after Austin and Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke talked loudly as he walked through the halls and although he gained many glances Hinata was amazed to find that it was mainly from girls (who were merely ogling over him). Austin was quieter but smirked at most of Luke's comments and would occasionally send a daring look at one of his many admirers (who then fainted). As Sakura and Hinata noticed this they sent each other awkward glances to rid themselves of the feeling that they were constantly being glared at by all the girls (and some boys) in the school!

"Luke doesn't seem like he should be in advanced classes, does he? He's so loud!" Sakura whispered to Hinata and she nodded.

Finally they reached a door that read Trigonometry Room and they entered. They were surprised that the room was completely normal, a white room with a chalkboard and a few rows of desks. Sakura turned to Hinata and they both shrugged, and then took their seats next to the boys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Tenten had to jog to catch up two their tour guides who were walking fast. Tenten suddenly snorted and when Ino looked at her she pointed to a group of preppy girls at the corner of the hall way. These girls looked Steven and Josh up and down making 'seductive' noises. The boys stopped momentarily in front of the Geometry Room then sent 'hott' glances back at the girls who squealed. They didn't even hold the door open for the girls as they walked inside the math room. The room was plain (the same as the Trig. Room) and the boys only glanced at the seating chart before sliding into two chairs and motioning the girls to sit next to them (it was more like a curt nod towards the two chairs). Ino watched as a girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail (she recognized from the preppy club) walked in and she hatched an idea. Ino stood and walked over to Steven's desk. She then sat on top of it and looked straight into his now wide eyes.

"Hey," she sang while batting her eyelashes.

Tenten 'coughed' (laughed hysterically in a coughing sound) into her hand as she watched the preppy girl's cool look disappear under pure rage. Then she nearly fell out of her seat in laughter when the girl charged through the desks and tapped Ino on the back.

Ino turned to face the girl and said (almost too sweetly), "Yes."

"I suggest your get your butt off of his desk and out of his face!" she demanded her face red with fury.

"But...why."

"Because Shana will kill you if she sees you!"

Just then a rather tall brunette walked through the doors and sadly the first things her eyes landed on were Ino and Steven (who had suddenly gone silent). She also stalked through the desk but when she approached the desks she immediately shoved Ino off the desk. Ino got back up fuming.

The brunette (supposedly Sarah) glared at Ino.

"Slut." She hissed.

Ino glared back at the brunette with a strong desire to smack her into the next life. Steven's eyes shifted uncomfortably from one girl to the other.

Finally he muttered, "Shana, say hi."

"Hello boyfriend!" She said with a triumphant voice and for some reason Ino's heart sank.

"Boyfriend," Ino ask Steven sadly.

"Yes!" Shana interrupted, "Don't you know Steven and Josh are the hottest guys in school besides Austin and Luke (who are the cutest)!"

"No." Ino mumbled a little dejectedly and with only one last glance at Shana she slipped quietly back into her seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all four girls it seemed that lunch did not come quick enough. They all had separate problems: Ino already had Shana as an enemy, Hinata was teased a lot because of her white eyes, Tenten was constantly being ignored by everyone, and Sakura (although she was smart) could not understand most of their bucket load of homework! Then at lunch when everyone met up the four boys left them standing alone and sat at a popular table.

"Jerks!" Tenten muttered and then flushed with anger when she saw the other three were already walking away towards a table, "Gosh, why is everyone ignoring me!"

However, before Tenten could move to catch up with her friends she was stopped by a group of girls. All the girls wore extremely high, black bike short with either a plain colored tang top or a baggy tee-shirt that was tied the back. One girl who wore a pink tang top stepped out and seemed to glance her over.

Finally she extended her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Leslie, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Tenten took her hand after recognizing the girl from her gym class and said, "Carissa. But you can call me Tenten."

"Cool. Well, the reason that I came over is that I watched you play soccer today, you're really good!" she said with a pretty smile.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, that was fun! But that actually was my first time playing!"

A murmur of surprise ran through the girls and one even whispered, "I don't believe it."

Leslie silenced them with a wave of her hand and then asked, "Can I see you schedule?"

Tenten handed it over and waited patiently as Leslie scanned the sheet.

"Just as I thought," Leslie said while pointing to a small 'SM' in the corner of the sheet, "This means you are working to be a Sports Major. That also means that you are guaranteed a spot on any and all sports teams! I guess we'll be seeing each other pretty often!"

"Oh. Well… cool! So, who are the sports teams' captains?" Tenten asked, shocked.

"There's only one, and that's me!" Leslie replied beaming.

Just then Sakura called over, "Come on, Tenten! We got your food, let's just hurry up and find a table."

"Okay!" she called and then turned back to the sports group, "Thanks, Leslie!"

"Your welcome, can you stay after school today so I can run some things by you?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Tenten said immediately.

"Good! Oh, by the way if you ever want to sit with us you can!" Leslie called and Tenten nodded as she ran in the direction of her friends.

"Maybe this school isn't all bad!" she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over!!!!! Hinata nearly cried with joy as she ran out the school doors among the other students! For a first day of school things had been terrible! There was lots of homework, she hadn't got enough sleep, and worst of all Tenten had ignored her all Art period and had sat by a girl named Leslie. Then at the end of the day Tenten had told Hinata to tell the others that she was staying after for a while. Finally she caught sight of Sakura and Ino who were saying goodbye to Austin and Steven.

"Hey guys!" she called out nad they turned and watched as she and Luke walked up to them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino said flashing her an incrediably bright smile, "You won't believe it! We don't have to tour with the guys tomorrow!"

Sakura also smiled and said, "We are sooooooooooooo sad, aren't we Hinata."

Hinata giggled and then turned towards Luke, whose face held a variety of emotions, but she caught the joy in his eyes and turned away. The boys Austin nodded toward the boys and began to walk away. Hinata could see that Ino was surprised that Tenten wasn't there but Josh was.

Quickly Ino turned and said, "We have to find Tenten!"

Sakura ran after her but before Hinata could stop them she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Luke.

"So, tomorrow will you be okay? You know with getting around?" Luke asked with something hidden in his voice.

"I don't know," admitted Hinata and their eyes met.

"Well, I can walk you around tomorrow if you need help," he said quickly.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

He smiled then ran after his friends who were waiting for him, all except Austin who had disappeared. She shook this off and ran after Sakura and Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten walked briskly towards her apartment, the cool air drying off the sweat on her forehead. Leslie had taught her soccer, basketball, and lacrosse, not to mention they did a mile run. If Tenten had not trained with Neji daily than this would've been way too hard for her (but of course it wasn't). Recognizing the buildings near her house she sped up and suddenly she hit into someone.

"Austin?" she called up to him (she had fallen on her butt) then took the hand he extended.

When he lifted her she was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"What's up?" he asked, and the way he watched her made her blush.

"Nothing much just walking home." She replied.

"Oh." He said and suddenly he reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He then quickly let go of her hand and walked quickly past her leaving her standing alone in the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Tenten with a horrified expression and then said, "You like **him**! How! Why!"

"I really don't have an answer," Tenten mumbled.

"But Austin is a jerk!" Sakura tried again.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't acting like it when we met on the way home." Tenten snapped and then calming down she said, "I'm going to my room to work on my homework, Ino you coming?"

Ino nodded and followed Tenten into her room with only one glance back at the disgruntled Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I'm finally finished!!!! I swear my hands are cramping up! But this is the end of this chapter! Sorry it was sooooooooooooo long! Also I hope the whole name thing was sorted out. I've decided to put less detail in next time and although i had amazing charts (their schedules) made for the chapter they didn't come out so I'll see what I can do! Next chapter's preview:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled lightly at Luke but he didn't look at her.

"So, Luke." she asked quietly, clinging tighter to her books are we...you know...friends?"

"Yep!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten felt an odd feeling come over her but she ignored it and nodded. Cautiously she took his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shana lay on the ground breathing hard her eyes full of hatred and standing above her, Ino calmly said, "Shut up."

And although it was the worst moment possible, just then Steven walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared at her friends and then suddenly scream, "Am I the only one who still wants to go back to Konaha!" tears began to slide down her face, "Am I the only one who remembers them?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: The rivarly and the new beginnings!**


End file.
